Mi Incubus Shirt, Su Incubus Shirt
by SimpleBTRomance
Summary: Two times Logan is left without a shirt. Two times Kendall helps him. One time they kiss. Kogan. Fluff. Swearing.


**Just something that came to mind after I saw this thing about Kogan on LJ by folkLoric_feel. Enjoy!**

**Also, as usually, Thanks to my lovely Brit, Kat, the Logan to my Kendall. (In a totally platonic way I assure you****)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, Nick does, or Incubus merch, who ever owns them does. **

* * *

"God dammit!" a voice rang out in the nearly empty Hockey team locker room. Logan Mitchell stood in just his jeans, staring into his empty locker where his shirt use to be. Groaning, he banged his head on the door of the locker next to his. _'Stupid Carlos and his stupid pranks'_ he thought, rubbing his temple as he felt a headache come on.

"Why are you shirtless?" a voice said from behind him, causing the brunette to jump in surprise, letting out an undignified squeak. A familiar laugh came from behind him, letting him know just who his guest was. "Kendall!" the older boy yelled, smacking said blonde on the arm, hard, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry" Kendall said, holding his arms up in surrender, but the smirk he was wearing showed he really wasn't sorry. "You didn't answer my question, why are you standing here shirtless?" he asked.

"Carlos decided to take my shirt...again" the genius said with a huff, a look of fond annoyance on his face as he thought of his Hispanic best friend. "Now I don't have a shirt to wear."

"I have an extra shirt you can borrow" Kendall said, pulling out an olive green sweat shirt from the duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Kenny," Logan said smiling at the blonde, as he pulled the shirt over his head. "I doubt your mom would like it if I come walking out without a shirt on"

"No problemo" the taller boy said, slinging an arm over Logan's shoulders as they left the locker room.

-(6 months later, 2J)-

"Shit..." Logan sighed, looking in his closet and seeing he had no clean shirts to wear. Again, he was standing shirtless in just his jeans, but this time it wasn't 'cause of some prank of Carlos, it was of his own forgetfulness. Even the responsible ones can forget to do their laundry sometimes, you know.

"I'm having a sense of Deja vu right now" a voice said behind him, but he didn't jump this time, having gotten use to people (Camille) randomly appearing behind him.

"Oh, hey, Kendall," the brunette said, glancing over his should at the blonde, trying to will away the blush creeping onto his cheeks from the boy he is secretly in love finding him half naked. "What's up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Why are you half naked?" the blonde said with one of his bushy brows quirked.

"OH, um, you see...I kind of forgot to do my laundry.." Logan said, the blush finally winning the fight come forth. "And I don't have any shirts to wear..."

"You can borrow one of mine, again" Kendall said, walking over to his closet in their shared room, and grabbing an Incubus band tee from a hanger. "Here ya go.."

"Thanks.." Logan said, taking the shirt from the blonde, and pulling it over his head, stopping for a second to inhale the scent of the other boy. _'Mmm, Old Spice, hickory, and something that's just plain Kendall' _he thought, smoothing the slightly baggy shirt down.

"Aw, you look so cute..." Kendall cooed, hugging the shorter boy, whose blush darkened from a light pink to cherry red.

"Um..." the ex-Texan mumbled, to busy to calm his racing heart to notice the blonde not letting him go.

"You know I just might hide all your shirts now..." the blonde mused out loud, "That way I can see you wear my clothes more often, 'cause you're just so cute."

Logan blinked, looking up at Kendall, a hopeful look in his eyes, "Oh really?" he said, face in a half smile.

The blonde smirked, "Yea, really. You're so cute by yourself, but in my clothes...oh man You're adorable" He cradled the blushing brunette's cheek, slowly leaning his head down.

"Kendall what are yo-hmm" Logan started to say, but was stopped by the blonde's lip coming in contact with his. His eyes widened before slowly closing as he started kissing back, his hand coming up to cover the one on his cheek, fingers intertwining.

When the two pulled apart, Logan shyly looked up into Kendall's green eyes. "What was that for?" he whispered.

"I love you.." was all the blonde said, gently rubbing his thumb over the older boy's cheek, "Do you love me?"

Logan smiled before leaning up and kissing the blonde, "Does that answer you question?..." The blonde smiled, and hugged Logan to him, resting his cheek on the top of the shorter boy's head. "Yea...So I guess that means you'll be my boyfriend?"

Logan laughed, "What do you think?.."


End file.
